1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container holder attached to a utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally disclosed a utility vehicle that is provided with a container holder configured to hold a drink container near a driver's seat. U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,100 discloses a utility vehicle including front seats and a rear seat. This utility vehicle is provided, at a rear portion of a console box disposed between the front seats, with a container holder for a crew seated at the rear seat.